Hard to find
by Faye1904
Summary: Natsu Matsuri is coming, of course everyone is excited . Riko's having some tricks up to her sleeve and all Seirin have no choice but to participate in the game . Then the GoM shows up and get involved - twoshot - Seirin x Kuroko x GoM (no pairing actually) (Suck summary, I know – –)
1. Natsu Matsuri is here !

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket, i just own this story**_

 _This is my second fanfic ever, and since i'm not that good with English and literature,there will probably be some mistakes_

 _I was originally intended to make this a oneshot but then it gets too long, so that makes twoshot_

 _I hope you guys will enjoy it, please Read & Review :))))_

* * *

"All right boys,our summer training camp is over,pack your stuff,we're going home" Hyuga - Seirin's captain - announced

"Yashh !"

"Finally,I could really use some rest" Cheered Koganei and Mitobe nodded his head

"I guess we could call that _'We're under a rest*'_ !" Said Izuki, jotting it down

"Shut up Izuki !"

"Man,I feel like I could literately sleep for a whole week, these trainings are killing me" Kagami groaned

Kagami he felt a chill through his spine just after he finished his sentence,he turned around to see their coach – Riko – standing by their hotel room's door with a smile on her face and dark aura all over.

"Did I just hear someone want to sleep for a whole week ? " She said as her smile could not get any darker

"NO COACH ! I'M SORRY ! I'M SORRY !" Kagami panicked, worrying for his life

"That's what I thought . Boys ! You'll get your one day off tomorrow and after that,we'll get back to work !"

Work ? What work ?! They've just finished there Summer training camp !

"I agree that training is good ,but Riko , we've just finished our Summer training camp,we really need more than a day off before getting back to training again" said Kiyoshi, tried not to anger the coach

Riko blinked her eyes : "Hah ? Who said anything about training?"

"You've just said we'd get back to work after tomorrow, what does that supposed to mean ?" Asked Furihata

"Ah, about that…" Riko smiled as she continued "As you've all known, the Natsu Matsuri is just right around the corner, until then, you're free from training"

The first-years was about to cheer but shutted up as they received a deadly glare from their coach

"Now that you mention it…" replied Hyuga, looking up the calendar "Natsu Matsuri is 5 days away from now"

"That's right!" Continued Riko "And since we've spent most of our club money on this trip,we're now in a lack of budget for the club."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion : "O...kay, what does that supposed to do with Natsu Matsuri ?"

"You guys are so dumb" Riko sighed "Because of that, my dad had arranged for us a food-stand in the festival,we could make money from it, baka !"

"…"

"Eehhhh ? ! "

"We're gonna have a food-stand in the Matsuri ? That sounds so interesting !" Cried Koganei

" Sounds fun, but there will be a lot of things to do in preparation" Added Kiyoshi

"That's why I'm telling you to get to work after tomorrow,we'll have the preparation done in 3 days and I want it to be perfect, is it clear ?"

"YES MA'AM !" Shouted Seirin

"What should we do, then ?" Asked Seirin's captain

"Don't get too excited,I'll give everybody their own tasks later" Replied the coach

There no need to say how excited Seirin's basketball team is right now,but still,they still feel something's missing

"But if we have run our food-stand, how are we going to enjoy the festival, it'll get quite busy, you know ?" Kagami just said his though out loud without thinking

Riko looked at Kagami and the whole Seirin for a moment : " Don't worry about that, I've make sure that you guys have time to enjoy Natsu Matsuri, beside…" she smirk "I've arranged a little game for you at the end of the day."

The look on her face makes everybody gulped : _"That cannot be good !"_ -They all thought

"Ok guys ! Pack your stuff already,we'll get going soon" Riko scanned around the room,all of Seirins are here,except …

"Neh, where's Kuroko? Is he still sleeping?" Riko questioned

…

"Anou…" – A soft voice spoken,they all turn to see Kuroko standing at the door with Nigou in his hand

"AHHHHHHHHH ! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, KUROKO ?!"

"I was here the whole time." He deadpanned, hand tried to tame his ever-horrendous bed head

" _We should really get used to this !"_

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 ** _~Time skip~_**

After a day off from training, everybody is now at Seirin Gym and ready to make the big preparation for Natsu Matsuri

"Okay boys,gather around ! I'll give you your tasks" Shouted Riko

Everyone gathered and she hand over a piece of paper for each of them, it's said :

* * *

 ** _PREPARE_**

 _Food & beverage: Mitobe, Kagami, Kuroko, Kiyoshi_

 _Sign, Banners and Flyers: Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, Tsuchida, Hyuga, Izuki, Riko_

 ** _DAY OF FESTIVAL_**

 _Stand set-up: All_

 _Cooking: Kagami, Mitobe , Kiyoshi_

 _Beverage and serve : Hyuga, Kawahara_

 _Cashier : Tsuchida, Fukuda, Riko_

 _Flyer & attrack customer : Koganei, Izuki, Furihata_

 _We'll be prepare and ready by **9:00am** ,open at **9:30** , serving till **8:00pm**_

 _Game start at **4:00pm**_

 ** _No reason for absent !_**

* * *

"I and dad will take care of the stand and the spot, and I will also take care of the game . We'll take turn with the job so that everybody'll have their time to go. Any question ?... Koganei? "

"Yeah, what's the game? "

"I'll keep it a secret ? " Replied Riko with a smirk, once again, everybody gulped "Anyone else ?"

"I do" Kagami raised his hand "Why don't I see Kuroko's name anywhere in the 'Day of Festival' part ?"

"I was wondering that too"

"AAHHHHH ! KUROKO TEME ! STOP SHOWING UP FROM NOWHERE !" Kagami screamed

"But I was here the whole time"- Kuroko said with his emotionless face and everyone bursted out laughing

Instead of smirk, this time Riko let out a devilish smile : "Good question Kagami . About that, I've save a _small_ spot in the game part for Kuroko . Don't worry, everybody have their job !" Her tone of voice cannot be any more dangerous "See that nobody have anymore questions, then let's get to work !"

Just then, Riko's phone rang a cute tune _"Ah,it's her "_

"Guy, I'm gonna answer my phone for a second, meanwhile, you guy should discuss about what should we sell and the name of the stand, ok ?"

…

"Neh Hyuga-senpai, do you have any idea on what game it'll be ?"

"I don't know, it could be anything, could be a basketball game, though i hope it's not _'taste and guess my dishes'_ game ! She did think of that last year on our school cultural festival"

The whole gym suddenly turn pale, especially the senpai, everybody's shaking, they all know too well their coach cooking skill, if she'd really thought of that game, they're done for .

…

Riko exited the gym and sought for a spot to answer her phone, making sure that nobody was nearby as if it's a very big secret. She flipped her phone open, the caller ID read : Pink haired girl

"Hi Momoi, did you think about it yet ?" Riko spoke quietly

"Oh hi B-coach,I'm sure to help you with that. In fact, I was flattered when you asked me for help !" Said the voice on the other side with a very high tone

"Oi, don't call me B ! And beside, it's because of Kuroko that you agree to help, am I right ?"

"You know I'll do anything for Tetsu-kun"

"Ok,so it all set then,let's meet at Seirin Gym at 5:00 today,be sure to bring your things"

"Don't worry,I know his size, beside, no one is better than me at that, you've choose the right person as always B-coach"

"Oi ! I said don't call me B !" Riko swear she could kick that pink haired girl into the mud right now

"Ja, mata ne" With that, Momoi cut off the line, leaving Seirin coach burned with fire

" _Why did I even ask her in the first place !"_

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Riko flipped off her phone,and go back inside the gym,still frustrated about the phone call and seems like there have been an interesting talk going on among the members . Everyone looks elated, even Kuroko have a slight smile on his face, looks like they're all rooting for this and it makes Riko felt happy

"Alright boys have you figured out the things we're gonna serve, and most important, the name ?" asked Seirin coach

"Oh Riko, you're back! About the food and drink, we've decided to go with mochi ice-cream, dango, takoyaki , gyoza, and for the drink, we'll have matcha latte and peach ice tea and some umeshu plum wine too" excited Kiyoshi "As for the name, we'll go with any name you choose, Riko"

"Ehh ? Then,... how about Kuma-chan ?" Riko was so filled with joy when they decided to go with anything she think of that she slightly blushed

"Kuma… chan ?" All Seirin look confused

"You know, Rilakkuma "

Seirin stopped and thought about it, Rilakkuma …? Where have they heard that … Ah, now they remember it . Everything their coach have has Kuma bear on it : Kuma apron, Kuma swimsuit, Kuma T-shirt, Kuma umbrella, … Kuma everything ! Comes to think of it,their coach really love Rilakkuma O.o !

"Hahaha, you really like that bear, don't you Riko ?" Hyuga laughed "Ok, so our food-stand gonna be Kuma-chan !"

Riko blushed hard, she's so as red as a tomato right now . Everybody in the gym exchange looks and laugh, their coach really is cute when she blushes.

"Th..Thank you !... Anyway, it's about time we go home, isn't it ? Ja, ill see you boys tomorrow then, be well-prepared !" Despite her effort to hide it, she's still blushing hard

One by one they take their leave, all have their mind filled with images of how fun it would be, to think they're gonna have there own food-stand in the Natsu Matsuri,and well, ... get to play whatever thing their coach have on mind, this will definitely be the best experience ever !

Kuroko was about to leave when Kagami slapped him on the back

"That's kurt, Kagami-kun"

"Oi, Kuroko, let head to Maji Burger ! My treat today !"

"Your sudden offer to treat me smells fishy . Kagami-kun, you didn't do your summer assignments, am i right ?" answered Kuroko bluntly

Kagami flushed red :" Hey ! I'm no-"

"Sorry Kagami, but i and Kuroko have some business to settle . It'll be a long talk so you don't need to wait for him, just go home first ." Said Riko, cutting in, didn't give Kagami a chance to protest

Both Kagami and Kuroko were taken aback by their coach's sudden request, but it's no good turning it down so Kagami pick up his bag and leave . Now there's only Riko and Kuroko left.

"So what is it you want to speak with me, coach ?" asked the bluenette

Riko scanned around the room, making sure that there's nobody else, then she speak softly : "About the game, we're going to play a game of Hide and Seek!"

"Eh ? Hide and Seek ? So why keep it such a secret, coach ? "

"That's because of you "

Now he really is confused, the bluenette tilted his head and blink

"Because of me ? Sorry, i'm not sure i understand, coach "

"You se-"

"TETSU- KUNN ! ~"

The gym's door suddenly opened and a pink haired girl bursted in . She immediately run to Kuroko and hugged him hard " Tetsu-kun, i miss you so muchh ! "

"Momoi-san ? Why are you here ?" asked the blunette teen,struggled to escape Momoi's tight hug

"I called her here, and she'll be helping you to fulfill your task !" replied the brunette while she and Momoi exchanged looks

"Sorry, i'm still don't understand, but i have a bad feeling about this " he deadpanned

Poor Kuroko, he has absolutely no idea what is waiting for him . The two girl kept on looking at each other then looked at him with a devilish smile . Then Momoi let go of him, she showed them the bag she was bringing with her. Inside there's a measuring tape, a makeup set, a pink yukata, which's probably Momoi's, and a shoulder-length azure girl's wig.

It's finally dawned on him what they're trying to do . Kuroko took a step back , attepmted to use his misdirection to escape, but before he could do that, Riko grapped his arm and secured it, spreading her dark aura : "Where do you think you're going, Ku-Ro-Ko - kun ? Don't tell me you're gonna runaway from duty !"

" Why ... why me ? " Kuroko muttered

"Ah, you see, Kuroko, with your lack of presence and misdirection, there're no one else fit this role than you." explained Riko

"And, since you look quite fragile, she's decided to make you cross-dressing, which, will make the game more challenging and more surprising" Momoi added "That's why i'm here to help, Tetsu-kun !"

"But ... " the blunette tried to protest but he was ignored anyway

"Now, shall we begin ?"

* * *

 _*Under a rest / under arrest (get it ? ;) )_

 _That's it for now, second part coming shortly_

 _Please tell me how you feel_

 _Natsu Matsuri is about to start, will Seirin food-stand gain huge success ? How will they play hide and seek with someone that is so invisible ? How will GoM change the situation ?_


	2. Game on !

_Finally, the second part is done, sorry to make you waited_

 _Some detail may not be true, I simply made it up_

 _Also, sorry any grammar errors, I've tried my best_

 _This_ _one is gonna be quite long_

 _Anyway, please enjoy !_

* * *

The day has arrived !

This year Natsu Matsuri promised to be mind-blowing with the participation of over 60 stands of variety catergories from foods, drinks to games and souvenirs . There will be famous artist and bands perform at the festival, the stage had already set and it is said to have a spectacular fireworks at the end of the show . That is why the exciting atmosphere can be sensed early in the morning as everybody has gathered at Takizumi shrine and have their stand ready . The spot where Seirin held their stand is quite near the stage, which will be a huge advantage for them .

"Thank you Alex – san, I appreciate that you've decide to come and help us" – said Seirin coach

" I can't refuse my lil' student offer, right Taiga ?" – replied the blonde while trying to kiss her _" lil' student"_

A normal person would not resist a kiss from a beautiful blonde girl, but instead, Kagami pushed her aside

" Stop kissing like that ! And beside, i'm not little anymore ! I'm already seventeen !" - he protested

"Aww, but you will always be my lil' student Taiga ! Com'on here !"

Riko sighed, decided to leave the "lovey dovey pair" enjoy themselves alone . She turns to examine the stand that they've just done setting it up, no need to say that it looks amazing ! The huge name panel was carefully designed with Kuma bear and basketball icon all over, along with some doodle of some cute round dangos and little octopuses . Also, the stand was decorated with origami cranes and stars and windcharms, which will create lovely sounds when there's a breeze . All foods and drinks has already in place and everybody is excited for what coming next .

"Well, since all things are done, now it's time for us to get to work ! Mitobe, Kiyoshi set the fire on ! Koganei, Izuki, Furihata, take these flyers, get us some customer ! Everybody ready ! SEIRIN FIGHTTT !" – Riko shouted, she is on fire !

"YEAHH!"

"But wait, wherer's Kuroko ? He disappeared right after we done setting up ! " – Kagami questioned and seems like everybody have the same question

"Oh, he's busy preparing for the game . Now that you mention it, I should go and check on his progress . Work hard ! I'll be back soon ." - answered Riko and she head off to check on their phantom player

As soon as their coach's gone, Seirin gathered for a little chit chat

"Hey, what do you think coach's planning?" –asked Furihata

"I don't know, she seems weird for the past few days though "

"I wonder what kind of game it'll be ! I'm eagered to know !"

"It's no use guessing it . To write with a _broken pencil_ is _pointless_ " – Izuki added, once again pulling his puns out

" Once in a while your puns is right, Izuki ! You kouhai stop fooling around, you've heard what coach said ! Let's roll !" –said Hyuga, putting and end to their little discussion .

 ** _… ~ MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE NEAR THE SHRINE ~ …_**

"Do I really have to do this ? I look ridiculous . "

"What are you saying Tetsu-kun ! You look perfect ! To be honest, I didn't think you would make a girl _this_ pretty !" –exclaimed the pink haired

" I feel awkward " –said the blunette, still in his monotone

" Don't worry, you'll be fine, just come out alrea-"

"Hey, Momoi ! I'm here, is Kuroko done yet ?" –said Riko, who has just arrived

"Oh, hey Riko, I'm almost done with Tetsu-kun, just need a touch of makeover . He's in changing room right now but he refused come out !"

Riko then headed to the changing room and knocked the door : "Neh neh Kuroko, don't be shy ! Just come out here, let me see how you look !"

"I won't " –he simply answered

"Is that how you treat your coach as well as your senpai ? Guess I have no choice then, I'll give you two options : one, open the door yourself or two, I'll knock this door down and drag you out !"

Silence it was, and the brunette patiently waited but there's no answer . The coach of Seirin was about to do what she's said when there's a small sound and the door slightly opened . Gasps can be heard from Riko , who was taken aback by what she seen . In front of them stands a beautiful girl (… I mean a boy ) in a chiffon white yukata,embroidered with rosy pink flower patterns, the blue obi was decorated with light violet patterns and an artificial purple primrose tied to it with a golden string . Her, … I mean his azured hair is about shoulder length and was let down with one simple braid on one side and a persian pink Camellia just behind his ear on the same side.

" I … I'm amazed, Kuroko ! I never though that you would look this good ! You've done a great job Momoi ! " –finally Riko found some words to say

"I know right ? " – Momoi excited –" He's natural, all I did was dress him ! Neh, Kuroko, I'm glad I got you this yukata, it suits you better than the my pink one ! You look amazing !"

"I'm not sure if I should take it as a compliment or not, coach, Momoi-san " –said the bluenette, deadpanned even though he was very embarrassed

"Don't be silly Kuroko, of course it's a compliment ! I'm so eager to see the look on their face when they see you Kuroko, even I'm sure I was blushing !"

"I don't" –muttered the teen boy

"I bet they would blush very hard !" –added Momoi - "After all, you look really pretty ! All that left is a final touch of makeover and you'll be perfect, I know just the right make up for your beautiful blue eyes !"

"Can I skip that make up part ?"

Kuroko fetl he has just asked a stupid question, cause both girl looked at him with fire in their eyes

" OF COURSE NOT ! ! ! "

(In case you haven't notice, i've described Kuroko just like the story's picture above *pointing up to the title*)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Wow ! Our stand is so busy today ! People loves the thing we made !" – cheered Kagami

"Of course they do, we've done our best and beside, we really stand out and easy to notice because of this colorful decorations !" – said Kiyoshi proudly

"Our _stand_ 's really _stand-out_ because it's _outstanding_ !"

"Shut up Izuki !"

The work is hard, yes, but it's was worthwhile . Seirin's basketball team seems to have a lot of fun today, all are chattering and laughing . Yet, they wished Kuroko was here, it would be definitely more fun seeing him scaring people .

"I wonder what Kuroko's doing, he's missing the fun !" – wondered Koganei

"Yeah, I'm sure miss that little guy . And Coach too, where is she ? She said she would be back soon but it nearly noon already" – Kagami added

Just then, Mitobe and Tsuchida stepped in : "Kagami, Koganei, take a break ! We'll take it from here . Go enjoy yourself, there's a small parade over there right now."

"Ok then, we'll leave it to you, take care ! Let's go Kagami !"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Neh Kuroko, hurry up, we're running late !" – hasted the brunette

"I would, but these geta* prevent me from going faster." – Kuroko replied in his monotone voice

"That excuse is really lame, you know . Momoi had made sure that they're comfortable enough . Anyway, why didn't she come with us ?"

" I think she might go find Aomine-kun, I'm sure she'll appear at the festival with him." – answered the bluenette - _"I hope she doesn't drag everybody else along"_ he thought

It doesn't take long for them to reach the Shrine. Riko then hand over to Kuroko a small pile of Flyers and tell him to go attract some customer to their stand but don't reveal himself .

"Remember what I've told you Kuroko, until the end of the game, don't you say anything, just hand these flyers to the visitors and smile ! Smile Kuroko ! The game will start at four, you'll receive a message from me telling you what to do . Don't worry, it'll be easy, just don't let those guys see you for now."

"How will people be able to notice me when I can't say anything ?" – asked Kuroko

"You know, Kuroko, you're actually a bit more noticeable dressing up like this, if they don't see you, just bump into them then !" – Riko just came up with the weirdest promotion strategy ever

"But I …"

"I'll treat you a vanilla shake after this !"

"I stil-"

"Five !"

"…"

"Very well then, I'll do it." –Kuroko finally agree, as if he had a choice ! Beside, five vanilla shakes is good enough

"Thanks a lot Kuroko ! Ja, mata ne"

With that, Riko ran off, leaving poor Kuroko behind with the flyers

 _"Alright, let's do this ..."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"How have you been doing boys ? Is our business running good ?"

"Riko ! You're back ! Business is fine, in fact, it flourish ! –exclaimed Kiyoshi "By the way, where's Kuroko ? I though he's with you ?"

"He's handing out flyers right now . Don't worry, you guys'll see him soon enough" – answered Riko with a devilish smile - " I bet you guys are dying to see him"

 _"And probably die in a puddle of blood when seeing him"_ she though

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 _~ TIME SKIP ~_

"Boys, stop all your works ! May I have your attention please !"

All Seirin gathered around to hear what their coach about to say

"What is it you want to tell us coach ?" – asked Kagami

"Bakagami ! It's nearly 4 o'clock ! Do you know what time is it ? !" Replied their coach, Bakagami is bakgami after all !

"Eh ?! It's four already ? Man, time sure flies when you're having fun ."

"That's right ! And things are about to get better ! Are you ready for the game ? ! !" – shouted Riko

"WE'RE READY ! ! !"

"Alright ! We are going to play a game of Hide N' Seek !" –announced Riko – " I'll divide all of you into groups of two :Kagami, you'll go with Kiyoshi; Huyga, you're with Izuki; Mitobe with Koganei; Tsuchida with Furihata and Kawahara with Fukuda ! You'll have to search this whole shrine to find what you're looking for ! When you find it,go back to our stand and talk to me, don't let anyone else took it from you since there's only one ! But remember, it's Natsu Matsuri after all, just enjoy yourself ! Understand the rules ? Any questions ?"

" I have a question ! What about Kuroko ? He's not here !" –asked Kagami, he has been looking for his partner since this morning

"Yeah, and what are we suppose to look for when the game's called Hide N' Seek ?" –added Furihata

"That's the point !" – Riko smiled "Why do you think I have Kuroko hidden all day ? Because, he is the one who hides ! And since he's wearing a disguise, it'll make the game more interesting !"

" NO WAY ! ! !" – all Seirin are in shock – " Kuroko's lack of presence is already hard enough to find him, not to mention in this sea of people AND the disguise ! That will make it double hard ! !"

" I know right ? That is why I have hidden four different hints in the Shrine, it would be cards with Nigou's face on it and will be attached to certain object . All you need to do is find them and it'll lead you to Kuroko, and be careful, the hints might be a bit tricky ! But remember, there's only four of them so you better get it before the other teams does !" –explained Seirin's coach

"Coach, can i bring Nigou along ?"

"NO ! That would be too easy ! Any other less stupid question ?"

~ Silence ~

" If no then let's get sta-"

"Mind if we join too ?"

All Seirin turned around to see where the voice was coming from and it took them aback

"Ehhh ? ! ! The Generation of miracles are here too ? !"

Ah, yes, so what Kuroko has been worried about came true . Seems like Momoi-san has contacted all of them earlier, who knows what had she told them, now that ALL the GoM are here, and it looks like they want to join in the game . But wait, not only them, Takao and Himuro also show up .

"Tatsuya ? ! What are you doing here ? !" – Kagami can't help surprising

"Oh,when I heard Atsushi want to come to Tokyo, I thought it would be a good chance to see you . It's been a while, isn't it my lil' brother ?" – said Himuro with his _"nature"_ poker face

"Well that explained, I'm glad to see you Tatsuya . But then what about Takao, why are you here ? Most importantly, why are you GoM all here ? !"

"Me ? Shin-chan didn't want to come alone so he dragged me with him"

"Takao, don't talk nonsense ! Oha Asa said Cancer would be luckier bringing a Scorpio with them -nanodayo" – Midorima protested . In his hand held a colorful pinwheel, probably his lucky item today

"We're here because Momoicchi said that Kurokocchi have a surprise for us –ssu ! " –excited Kise, he's always like that when it comes to the Phantom player

"I assumed that you guys are playing a game . Mind if we join too ?" – said Akashi, looking at Seirin with his bloody red eyes, which makes Seirin gulp

"Finding Tetsu sounds like a fun game, we would love to try . You don't need to repeat the rules, we've already heard it, right Murasakibara ?"

Murasakibara's chewing on his snack and just nod his head in agreement

"Well that's find by me ." –said Seirin's coach –"More people more fun, of course . Have you decided your team yet ?"

"But wait coach, if we're all participate in, then who's gonna take care of the foodstand ?" –asked Fukuda

"I and Momoi will take care of it" – Riko innocently answered –"Is there a problem ?"

Seirin and GoM were all frozen at her statement . Of course it is a problem ! Both their cookings skill is beyond imagination and Seirin would not risk poisoning their customer . Seeing that, Akashi decided to stay for the safety of human kind, and beside, he'd enjoy watching people suffer, what a sadistic side of him .Or maybe, he's having something else on mind, it's Akashi we're talking about

"Anou ... Akashi-kun ..."

Momoi whispered something to Akashi which made him approach Riko and they discussed something, after a while, Riko stepped out and announced :

"We have a small change in our team ! Akashi and I have been discussing and here's the result : Midorima with Takao, Murasakibara with Himuro and Aomine with Kise, but since we have a second thougt so … Kiyoshi,you're with Kise and that makes Kagami and Aomine a team !"

"What ? ! Why do I have to team up with that Bakagami ! He's a baka !" –Aomine protested, we all know they don't quite get along

"Who do you called baka ?! I should be the one who said that, Ahomine !" –argued Kagami, he didn't quite satisfied with the result either

Well, … yeah, there they go again … The game haven't started yet but they've already fighting

 _"That team is ridiculous !"_ – everybody thought

"Aomine, you dared to disobey me ?" –said Akashi, snipping his sharp scissors (sometime I wonder where he keeps it)

They all gulped, and of course, Aomine have no choice but to follow

"Okay boys, It's now exactly 4 pm ! Your time to find him is before the fireworks show 15 minutes, that means you got three and a half hour ! When time ends, come back here immediately, understand ? Oh wait, I almost forgot …" – Riko trailed off, before smiling devilishly and continue –" The team that found him will get your training for next week reduced half, the loser must be double for 3 days, understand ? As for the GoM, I and Akashi have discussed, the loser will have to make an embarrassing pose and have their picture taken, the winner …, will get to ask Kuroko to do what ever you want ! ... within appropriation of course "

"I must definitely win ! !" was the only thing in everybody's mind upon hearing the prize and purnishment .

"Now, let the game … BEGIN ! ! !"

* * *

Kuroko have just finished passing out the flyers when his phone rung, he checked it only to see a text message from Riko

 _From : Coach_

 _Kuroko ! They're searching for you right now . All you need to do is stay quiet and enjoy this festival, don't try to hide or do sth like that, if you see them ,or if they see you, just walk pass them naturally, but if they're chasing you then you should run for your life . Well that's it, have fun ! ^o^_

 _P/s: By the way, did you get hit on today ? I bet you did, hehe OvO_

The bluenette sighed, it's has been a weird day for him . Even though with his lack of presence, he's still got hit on and flirted with by many guys ever since this noon, and that is so not normal at all . This surprised Kuroko, at first he thought Riko and Momoi was only teasing him, he never expected to actually looks good .

 _"I guess coach's right, I did become more noticeable like this . I hope this day doesn't get any weirder"_ – He thought then continue with his very unusual job

"Oh well, here goes nothing …"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Right after the game kickoff, our team scattered around the Shrine, they're all aiming for one and one thing only: Kuroko ! No one wants to lose this game, knowing that the purnishment would be ridiculously terrifying . That is why everyone is extremely focus their mind in the game and keep their eyes open, well … all but one .

" Kiyoshi – senpai, look over there ! It's kingyo sukui*, wanna to catch a goldfish, senpai ?" – excited Kise

"Why not ! Let's have some fun" –replied Kiyoshi, when it comes to fun, Kise and Kiyoshi really make a good pair, both are enthusiastic

"Oi, you guys keep your head in the game, don't you afraid of the purnishment ?"

"Relax Hyuga, we have three and a half hours ! Just take your time, have some fun !" –Kiyoshi replied as if it was no big deal

"That's right, that's right ! Kiyoshi-senpai is the best-ssu !" –cheered Kise, raising his thumb up

"You guys are hopeless . Let's go, Izuki !"

* * *

"Oi Shin –chan , don't walk too fast, I can't catch up !"

Midorima ignored Takao, he kept going faster and faster, as if he was in a rush

"Shin –chan ! Wait for me ! Why do you have to walk so fast ?" –asked Takao, trying to keep up

"We don't have time to waste Takao ! I don't want anyone else to find Kuroko before me ." –Midorima answered and kept on moving and searching

"Ehh ? You really want to see Kuroko that much ?" – Takao grinned widely, he just love to tease his _"Shin-chan"_

" I just hate losing, that's all . It's not that I care but Oha Asa said today I should be competitive, and I have my lucky item with me so there's nowayi would lose –nanodayo !" –said Midorima calmly, but deep inside he really want to win that enticing prize

"Shin-chan is a tsundere ! You don't need t-… ouch !"

Takao suddenly bumped into girl who came out from nowhere before he has a chance to finish his usual teasing .

"I'm sorry ! Are you all … right ? …" – he trailed off . Before his eyes stood a girl with short blue hair, she looks so pretty that his heart almost jump out of his chest –" Woahh, you're so kawaii ! Neh neh, can I have your phone number ? Wanna hang out sometime ?"

The girl said nothing but stared at him with her big blue orbs and a deadpanned face . Takao almost laughed at that but then he realized something

 _"Is it me or there's something about this girl that seems …"_

"Oi Takao ! Don't waste our time . Hurry up !"

"Wait Midorima, I think you should check on thi-… Ahhh ! She's gone !"

The raven-haired just turn his attention to Midorima for a second and when he looked back, she was already gone

"What is it ?" – annoyed Midorima

"I've just met a girl … but …but … I didn't get her phone numer yet ! TT^TT" – Takao sniffled

"That's enough Takao, use your hawk eyes to find Kuroko ! Oha Asa said Aquarius is really hard to find today so keep your eyes wide open !"

"That is not what my hawk eyes are for ! ! !"

* * *

About Kagami and Aomine, well … they've been argueing ever since the game began, both claimed they don't need the other one's help, that Kuroko is their shadow, and numerous of other things

"Bakagami ! Why do I have to stuck with you ? What was Akashi thinking !"

"Shut your mouth up Ahomine, you think I like it ?" –Kagami scowled

"Who do you call an aho ! I don't need your help to find Tetsu ! I cand find my shadow myself"

"Hey, that's the past ! He's my shadow now, no longer yours . Deal with it already !" – Argued Kagami

" I don't have time to deal with your nonsense ! My goal now is to find Tetsu, and I don't want to lose . Losing is not an option !"

"Will you calm down ! I'm trying to cooperate here . Both of us have to find Kuroko and none want to lose . So let's work as a team, for now !"

There was a moment of silence before Aomine find his voice again

"Fine, I'll put our argument aside, for now . Now then, where to begin ?"

"I don't know, maybe we should focus on finding the hints first, then it would be easier to find Kuroko" –suggested Kagami

The ace of GoM lift his eyebrown looking at Kagami

"I thought you were an idiot but in fact, you're a bit smarter than I thought"- he teased

"Shut up !"

"Anyway,where do we suppose to find the hints, if it's Tetsu then … ?"

" …"

" …"

"SOMEWHERE WITH MILKSHAKE ! ! !"

"SOMEWHERE WITH MILKSHAKE ! ! !"

So Kagami and Aomine search the whole Shrine in hope of finding some stands that sells milkshake, there might be hint there, since it well … milkshake ! And who knows, maybe Kuroko'll be there too . If it's Kuroko, then he could be sipping on his vanilla shake right now !

"Kagami ! There's a milkshake stand over there !" –yelled Aomine, who has finally found what they're looking for

They rushed to the stand Aomine was pointing at . Kuroko is nowhere to be found, but they have found something else instead . It's an empty cup of milkshake hid near the cashier, there's a card embed with Nigou face – Seirin mascot - attached to the cup .

"Hurry Aomine, read it !" – hasted Kagami

Aomine opened the card, inside it said :

 _Bingo ! You have found your hint:_

 ** _Find someone with hair's colour of the sky_**

 _Good luck ! ^o^_

"…"

"…"

"OF COURSE TETSU/KUROKO'S HAIR IS BLUE ! ! !"

* * *

"Neh neh, isn't that Kise Ryouta ? The famous model ? !"

"Ehh ? ! Kyyyaaaa ! That's him !"

"Senpai ! Can I have your autograph ?"

The famous Kise Ryouta has been surrounded by his fangirls as usual . Now, there is three girls recognized him, but at this rate, everygirl in this festival knows he's here ! Wherever he goes, fangirls follow and to admit it, that isn't a good thing

"You sure are famous Kise, good for you !"

" I know, senpai, but Kurokocchi will know where we are and run away- ssu !"

"Hmm, how about you disguise yourself ? I see they're selling plastic masks right over there, maybe you should by one and put it on"

"You're right ! Let's go ."

The blond headed carefully hide behind the brunette in order to prevent any girl to detect him . They walk toward the masks stand, where they sell numerous of different types of mask : Tengu masks, Youkai masks, Manga mask, … . At last, Kise picked for himself a fox mask, which suited him quite well . As they were about to leave, Kise spotted a small card with Nigou face hidden among the mask, he grapped then showed it to Kiyoshi .

"Neh senpai ! Look at what I found !" –he excited

"Woah, you got good eyes Kise, I didn't see that ! What does it said ?"

"It said … eto… **_'You're on the wrong track,I'm not the man you're be looking for'_** …ehh ? ?"

"Well that is weird " – commented Kiyoshi

"Riko-san did say that he was in disguise, but I'm still don't understand " – Kise turns to the brunette

 _"Disguise … a man … If it's Riko's idea then, could it be …?"_ – Kiyoshi tried to link the details toghether to see if there's anything useful . The Riko he knew often came up with awkward ideas about everything, this whole thing could be one of it .

Just then, the thought of it hits him

"Kise, I think I might know what it means"

* * *

"Muro - chin , I'm hungry ."

The giant purple head yawned in his lazy tone . They have been searching for an hour or so and still no sign of Kuroko, not even a hint . Beside, he's just eaten all his snack a while ago and this whole searching thing makes him hungry again, thus, he feels the need to find more snack

" You can't be serious, you have just finished your pile of snacks !" –said Himuro,putting on his _"nature"_ face

"But finding Kuro – chin makes me hungry"

"I understand, Kuroko himself is already hard to notice, not to mention the disguise part, it's pretty tricky" – replied Himuro . Sometime he wondered how Taiga can track his shadow friend all these time.

"Is there any faster way to find him ? I want to eat now" –Murasakibara said, as if he couldn't stop eating for just a minute

" Maybe you can lure him with something he likes, I don't know ?" – The jet-black head just randomly said what's on his mind

"…"

"Atsushi … ?"

Murasakibara suddenly quiet, then he raised his head up and shouted, still in his lazy tone but quite loud

"KURO –CHIN ! IF YOU COME OUT HERE I'LL GIVE YOU A VANILLA SHAKE ! !"

Himuro was surprised with his teammate, he didn't think Atsushi would take his words seriously

" Oi, you really think that would work ?"

"Muro – chin suggested it ."

"That was just something popped out of my mind, I wasn't serious !"

"Oh well, … I'm too hungry to think"

Himuro laughed, looks like his friend cannot survive through the next few minutes without snacks . He decided to pause the search and find some sweets for Murasakibara . It was just then that the purple giant literately bumped into someone . That someone turned out to be a cute girl with shoulder length azured hair in a traditional white yukata . He don't know why but she was looking at him with her cute round puppy eyes, she even gave her hand out as if she was waiting to receive something from him . There was something about the girl that concerned him, but poor Murasakibara was too hungry to think any further, so he just apologized her and walked away

"What is it, Atsushi, was something wrong ?" –Himura asked his still concerned teammate

" No, it just there's something familiar about that girl, maybe it's just me"

"Probably, let's get you something to eat"

Although he said it's was nothing, Murasakibara still find that girl looks kind of like someone

 _"Maybe it's the eyes"_ he thought

 ** _~ Meanwhile ~_**

"Neh, Akashi-kun, I never thought that you would not participate in this game, that is so unlike you !" – Momoi questioned, it's true what she's saying, this is so unlike Akashi

"I'm not because i knew everything"

"Eh ? What do you mean ?"

"I happened to see Riko-san and Kuroko walking down the street earlier today"

"Yo ... you did ? ! But i though you were ..." surprised the pink-haired, she has just call them last night, there's no way he could have been there at that time

"I have some business in Tokyo"

"But you can still ..."

"Then that would not be fun, instead, i now feel more interested to see how this will turn out . Oh and by the way ... " - Akashi trailed off and pointed at one of the stand's decorating wind charm - " That's a good place to hide a hint"

"Eh ? ! Si … since when did you see it ?" – shocked Riko

"From the beginning" – he simply answered

 _"This guy is seriously too creepy !"_ – thought Seirin's coach, she started to scared of that redhead guy

"You have a weird mind, Riko-san, i'm interested . And Momoi, you did a great job with the makeover, he looks really good "

Akashi complimented them, and that makes both girls blush slightly

"Tha … thank you"

"Akashi-kun , you hardly ever compliment someone ! That's rare !" –Momoi chuckled

The redhead smiled mysteriously

"Is that so, I wonder …"

* * *

" TEME ! Was that even a hint !"

"Well, at least we know even in disguise, his hair is still blue"

"That's worthless ! He's not the only one with blue hair ! There are hundreds of them ! … See what I mean ? !"

Kagami look at where Aomine was pointing to see girl in white yukata was walking toward them . There would be nothing out of the ordinary if she hadn't stopped and stared at them as if she was amused by their appearance . She stared at them for a while then sighed and took out a piece of paper to write something on it . Aomine and Kagami were surprised when she stepped closer and give it to them then walked away like nothing has ever happened .

"Eh ? What is this ?" – The redhead blinked

"Just open and read it already, she could be giving me her phone number !"

"Oi, who do think you are ?" –said Kagami apathetically . He read the paper she gave him and sweat dropped at what was written

 _"This handwriting is surprisingly familiar though ..."_

"Yeah Aomine, I think she did address this to you" – he said teasingly

"Hah ? ! Let me see that !" Aomine snatched the piece of paper from the redhead hand and read it . There was only one simple message :

 ** _"Idiots"_**

"Bakagami, this is probably about you, after all, she gave it to you" –Aomine mocked

"She was looking at you ! Ahomine, don't pretend you didn't see it!" – Growled Seirin's ace

"She was looking at you ! She even pouted a little when she gave it to you ! Admit it !"

"Teme ! Do you want to fight ? I've had enough Aho !"

"Bring it on ! Baka ! You think i'm scared ?" …

This Hide N' Seek somehow turned into a battlefield for Bakagami and Ahomine, they've totally forgot the main point why they're here and probably won't remember it till the end of the day

From a not-very-far distance,Seirin's captain and point guard stand and watch the battle palm-faced

"Are they really gonna fight each other like that until the end ?" - concerned Izuki

"As I've said : That team is ridiculous ! Let go find somewhere else Izuki" -replied Seirin's captain, dragging Izuki away

"Wait Huyga, isn't that … Kiyoshi and Kise ?"

Izuki grabbed Hyuga sleeve and pointed at where their friends were standing . They seem so carefree that one may sure they've totally forgot their quest

"Hah ? What are they doing at the shooting game ! Shouldn't them be looking for Kuroko ? !"

"Looks like they're having fun !"

"That's not the point . We 've got only an hour left and still no sign of that little phantom ! I can't afford to lose ! I don't want my practice menu to be doubled, even if it's only three days ! – Hyuga trembled, he could imagined the hell's gate open right in front of him

"But isn't that actually a good thing ? That they're taking their time ? There's no way they can find Kuroko before us, at least so"

"Hmm … I guess you're right …" –Hyuga agreed, just then his stomach started to grolwed "… Man, this whole thing makes me feel hungry"

"Well let's get something to eat then" – suggested Izuki

"Ok, but let's make it quick, we don't have much time "

"Have you ever tried to _eat a clock_ ? It's very _time consuming_ !"

"Don't pull puns on me Izuki !" – annoyed Hyuga

"I won't pull a _pun_ on you, you'll _punch_ me to death" - laughed the eagle-eye

"Izuki, do me a favor and shut up for the rest of the day"

* * *

"That was great ! Senpai's a good shooter !" –The blond raised his thumb at Kiyoshi

"Thank you, it sure . You seem to enjoy yourself very much !

"Eh ? Why not ? It's Natsu Matsuri –ssu ! By the way, are you sure that it's a girl we're looking for ?"

"If it's Riko's idea then yes, it could be" –nodded the brunette

"You seem to understand Riko-san a lot –ssu"

"Hmm … I'm not sure but when you know Riko long enough, you'll start to understand what she thinks"

"Is that so ? Then I guess …I feel so excited to see Kuroko in a girl dress ! I wonder how he would look like, he could be very pretty –ssu ! And …" –excited the blond before his eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him "Oh look over there senpai !Yoyo balloon ! Why don't we get one ?"

"Yeah, that sounds good ! Let go have some fun !"

Just like that, they have completely once again forget their quest . Kiyoshi and Kise may not interact a lot but when it comes to fun, they actually made a good duo . Fun is good , though, will they be able to find Kuroko while there's so many distractions like this ? ! But who knows, since they have already have a blur idea of how the phantom man would look like, if the bluenette accidentally bump into them then they might really win this thing … or not .

" Kiyoshi senpai ! Look at that balloon ! Do you see what I see ?"

"Ahh, I see it ! Guess we're in luck, we've found another hint !"

Inside the water tank filled with colorful yoyo balloons, there was one with a water-proof card glued to it . Kise determinded to catch that balloon but every single attempt he made failed to success . First, he caught the wrong balloon, then after he finally got the right one, the paper string disintegrated .

"I'm getting no luck at all –ssu !" –Kise pouted

"Let me try "

The brunette sat down, took the hook and tried his luck . It turned out just the opposite to the blond, Kiyoshi got it right at his first attempt

"Why are you so good at this, senpai ?"

"I've actually done this a lot of time, it's just the matter of timing" – Kiyoshi scratched his head and smiled

They opened the card to read what inside, the writing was a bit blurry because of the water but still readable :

 ** _Caibbean sea with Persian roses and a Chiffon cake, and there you have a pefect combination !_**

"I really have no idea what this hint mean . Do you, Kise ? … Kise ?" – Kiyoshi turned to see the blond seem to be losing in thought

 _"Caribbean … Persian … Chiffon … Where have I heard these before ?Is this …"_ –Kise frowned for a moment , trying to remember those words then smirked under his mask

"Senpai, I think this one gives us the idea of Kurokocchi's clothes"

"Huh ? How do you know ?"

"Well, I've been working part time as a model, people in the studio talk a lots about clothings . As far as I remember, Caribbean is a shade of blue, Persian rose goes for pink and Chiffon goes for white . Colours is a vital factor in the fashion industry, that's why they've came up with a bunch of names for it ." –explained the blond . He has been working as a model for quite sometimes now, no wonder why those words sounds familiar to him

"Wow, I don't even know a thing about fashion . Anyway, looks like luck is on our side, we have found two hints by now and they were all very important . With this, we'd probably find that guy in no time !" Kiyoshi commented

"Then, shall we get back to business, senpai ?"

* * *

As for Kuroko, this day keeps on getting weirder and weirder every single second . First, just moments after Riko texted him, he ran into Shutoku's point guard Takao . The point is Takao immediately hit on him, and that makes him the 11th person in the day ! He even holded his hand and asked for his phone number, but then Midorima called Takao and he took that chance, using his misdirection to slip away . Then, as he was walking back to Kuma-chan, he heard a loud but lazy voice calling for him

"KURO –CHIN ! IF YOU COME OUT HERE I'LL GIVE YOU A VANILLA SHAKE ! !"

 _"Murasakibara –kun ?"_

Kuroko turned around and saw the giant purple head standing with Kagami's brother – Himuro-san . His eyes blinked, did Murasakibara just said that he will give him a vanilla shake if he show himself ? So he decided to walk straight to Murasakibara, but the the giant were too high to see him, that is why he literately bumped into him . He even gave his hand out, waiting for the milkshake, still, the snack-lover just looked at him in confusion with his lazy eyes then walk away

 _"A re ? He didn't recognize me ?"_ –Kuroko surprised – _"Do I really looked that different ?"_

After spending three hour walking around the shrine, he had met all his friends and teammates : Koganei, Mitobe, Izuki, Hyuga, … but none seems to recognize him . He even met Kagami and Aomine, and somehow, Aomine was pointing at him . He decided to walk toward them to see if his two best friend can realise who he is . Kuroko stood in front of them and patiently waited, but those two idiots just stared back at him with out saying anything at all, as if he was a total stranger and to be honest, he felt quite disappointed . So he took out a piece of paper, he always bring some with him in case he might need it, and wrote a message in then handed it to Kagami, hoped he could maybe recognized his handwriting, since Kagami used to borrow his homeworks a lot . But instead of trying to figure it out, Aomine and Kagami started fighting each other

 _"I'll never lend Kagami-kun my homework again, he's hopeless"_ –the bluenette thought and walked away, giving the AhoBaka couple their time alone

There's only half an hour left till the game end and Kuroko is now sipping on his vanilla shake, and that's the 3rd already

 _"Huh ? That Kise-kun and Kiyoshi senpai"_

"Kise, is that …"

Kiyoshi, Kise and Kuroko just stared at each other in a distant . The "fun team" even whispered to each other then stepped closer to him, Kuroko didn't mind, he just walk straight at them, not hoping for anything . But as he walked pass them, Kise suddenly grabbed his hand, pulled him back and stared at him .

 _"Oh no, not again …"_

"Kurokocchi, is it you ?" -Kise asked excitedly, stars sparkled in his amber eyes

 _"Eh ? He …"_

"Woah, Kuroko, is it really you ?" – the brunette astonished

"Kiyoshi senpai, look . A girl, chiffon white yukata, rosy pink embroider, Caribbean blue obi and hair, even sipping on vanilla shake ! There's no mistake, it's is him !"

"You guys … how …" - Kuroko finally spoke, he has been silent all day long

"We've got some hints but put that aside ! I thought you would look quite normal or even cute, but this is beyond expectation ! You look beautiful, Kurokocchi –ssu ! !" – Kise excited while examining their phantom man from head to toe

"Now that we've found you, let's get you back and claim our prize !"

Although he was told to run away when somebody caught him, Kuroko actually glad that he has been caught . So instead of trying to run, he was happy to accompany them

"But wait a minute, … Kiyoshi-senpai, why don't we carried him back" – Kise suggested

"Good idea !"

"Eh? Why d-" –Kuroko didn't understand what happened when Kiyoshi suddenly lift him of the ground and let him sit on his one arm –"Wait …Kiyoshi-senpai ? Put me down !"

"Sorry Kurokocchi, this is for the best"

"I won't try to escape . Beside, this is embarrassing, Kiyoshi-senpai ! Please put me down" –blushed Kuroko, this pose makes him look exactly like a lady whose feet has been hurted .

"We don't worry about you running away, we worried about someone might steal you"

"To make sure the reward is our, we just have to do this . Moreover, you've been walking all day like that, Kurokocchi, must be tired" –added the copy cat

"Just relax ojou-sama, we'll take good care you" – teased Kiyoshi

"Please don't call me that, Kiyoshi-senpai, and please put me down" – Kuroko begged but was sadly ignored . He has no choice but to let his senpai carry him like that

"So, Kise, what would you ask this kid to do ? I'm a bit curious"

"Sorry, but ask me to do what, senpai ?"

"Ah, it's the reward for the Kiseki no Sedai" –the brunette explained

"If we found you, we'll get a kiss in the cheek by you, which is mine now –ssu" -Kise smiled devilishly . That wasn't exactly what Riko said but, well, they get to ask him to do whatever they want so ... you could say that it doesn't count as a lie

"…"

"Eh ? !"

* * *

Back at Kuma-chan, Akashi suddenly shivered, he took out his scissors and snipped it continuously

 _"Why do I feel like killing someone ?"_

"Akashi-kun, are you alright ?" – concerned Momoi, he's always like that when something bother him, he can really sense it !

"I'm absolutely fine" –replied the redhead in a calm but dangerous tone

"All the boys are back ! Time is up" –exclaimed Riko

Three and a half hour has gone by, all Seirin and the GoM are now back . They tried hard to find the phantom man but despite the efforts they put in, it turned out fruitless

Riko smirked . Just as she has expected

"Everyone gather around ! Time's up !" –announced Riko –"Seirin ! Any luck ?"

"I give up ! There's no sign of him !" –cried Koganei and Mitobe nodded

"It's impossible ! I can not find him at all !" –Seirin's captain claimed

"Coach, this is too hard !"

Riko and Momoi smiled at each other, they took pride in their own work, the disguise was just perfect !

"Very well then, Seirin ! Get ready for your double menu starting tomorrow ! What about you, Kiseki no Sedai, did miracles happen ?"

"As if, no trace at all, and that Bakagami was slowing me down !"

"Hey, you're the one who keeps on arguing with me Ahomine !" –Kagami growled, he has fed up with Aomine blaming him all the time

"Will you too shut up ? Just listen to your nonsense makes me want to crush you" –Murasakibara didn't stop chewing his snack but looked rather annoyed

"Just like Oha Asa said, it's useless" – said Midorima, adjusting his glasses

"Oi Shin-chan, don't cry ! We've tried our best" –Takao patted Midorima's shoulder

"Takao ! I'm not crying !"

"That is enough, all of you !" –demanded Akashi, who has just came out of the stand, still holding onto his scissors –"Looks like you all got nothing, and you've all know what that means! Momoi, get your camera ready ! We've got some pictures to take "

Riko and Akashi may not know each other for very long, but they're really get on well when it comes to torture people, all Seirin and Kiseki no Sedai can't help but gulp and praying for their life

"But wait a minute, coach, Akashi . Kiyoshi and Kise haven't back yet"

"You're right, where are they ? !"

"We're back ! And guess who've we got !

Everyone turned to see GoM's copycat waving at them, followed him was Kiyoshi of Seirin, on his one arm sat a girl whom pretty much everyone have met today

"Shin-chan ! It's the girl I have been talking about !"

"Her again ! " – Both Kagami and Aomine yelled, remembering what she had written to them

"Hah ? It's that girl whom I've met earlier, Muro-chin"

 _"She's pretty !"_ was the only thing on the other who have not seen her … I mean him

The girl blushed hard and hid her face behind her and before turned to bury her face into Kiyoshi shoulder

Seeing that shy movement of her make all who was there nosebleed and nearly die in a puddle of blood _"So … so cute ! What the hell ! Die Kiyoshi ! ! !"_

"Who the hell is she Kiyoshi !"

"Ah, we've just found her minutes ago, so…"

"What ? ! You're kidnaping this young lady ? ! This beyond illegal ! Why did you do that !" – scolded Hyuga, pointing at his friend in disappointment

"No no , I …"

"Kiyoshi-senpai ! I don't know what to say" –the other just shook their head

"Kise ! Who is that girl and why is she here ? !"

"I hate to say this but that mask ridiculously suits you well –nanodayo"

"I can't believe you've kidnaped a girl Kise ! And what's with that mask !" – GoM's ace hit Kise hard in the head and threatened –"Give her back to where she belong ! Don't make me call a police !"

"You shut up Aominecchi !" –protested Kise

"A famous model kidnapping a girl ! Boy this will be a shocking news !" –laughed Takao, pulling his phone out and start filming the scene – "By the way, I didn't get your phone number yet, can I have it now ?"

"Don't worry miss, we'll call the police and you'll be safe in no time" –added Himuro

Everbody turned all their attention to the poor "guilty" Kise and Kiyoshi, not noticed that Akashi was giving an amused smile while Momoi and Riko was laughing hard

"Ok guys …guys , that, haha, that's enough, you're misunderstanding them ! Haha !" Riko tried to say in her laugh, this is too amusing

"What're you talking about Riko ! This is a crime ! !" –Hyuga cried then turned back to the "guilty" pair –"I demand you to put that girl down right now !"

Momoi and Riko can't help but laughing louder and Akashi kept on smiling . It isn't funny anymore, this is hilarious !

"Oh my God ! Hahaha ! How … haha … dumber can you boys get ?"

"Haha … stop Dai- chan, minna, stop ! I … haha … can't take it any … anymore !" - Momoi can barely speak

Sensing the situation will soon get out of control, Kuroko finally muttered : "Kiyoshi-senpai, please put me down, you're making everybody misunderstood"

"Oh, ya, sorry …" –the brunette scratched his head and put Kuroko down on his feet

"What ? You guys really doesn't realize who is this ?" –Kise pouted

"Of course I do ! How can I not !" –Kise,Kiyoshi and Kuroko was about to praise Kagami for his statement but have a change of mind when he continued –" She was the girl I and Ahomine met just a couple of hours ago ! Now release her !"

Three of them looked at him palmfaced _"No wonder everyone calls him Bakagami !"_

"All of you are bakas ! That girl in front of you i-…" - Seirin's coach, who now has stopped laughing finally cut in to control the situation, but before she could finish her sentence, Nigou suddenly jumped out of nowhere and ran fast toward the girl then jumped into her embrace and licked her face and she smiled happily

Once again, everybody immediately nosebleed very hard, even Momoi and Riko . And did Akashi just use his hand to cover his nose ?

 _"This is cuteness overload ! ! !"_

"Wow, Nigou like her ! She's a charmer !"

"You're such idiots ! That is Tetsu-kun !" – Momoi finally gained consciousness and shouted

"…"

"Oi, Momoi, this isn't time for for jokes, I've had enough of them !"

"She's not joking Aomine, it is Kuroko, in disguise, and I'm impressed that he's prettier at closer look" – Akashi finally said, still smiling amusingly

"…"

"… …"

"KUROKO/TETSU ? ? ! ! !"

Everyone shocked . They all stared in disbelief at the "girl", who was blushing and nodded "her" head in embarrassment

"I … I don't believe it ! Ku … Kuroko, say something !" –Kagami finally found the words to say

"Do… Domo" –Kuroko can't bear to look at them anymore, this is too embarrassing !

"I can't believe I hit on Kuroko ! Ahhh" –Takao holded his head and ran around and around

"You look astonishingly beautiful, Kuro-chin ! Maybe you should dress like this more" –teased Murasakibara, still chewing on his snack

"Murasakibara-kun, the milkshake you've said, I did show myself" –Kuroko asked the giant, he's still remember that

"Hah ? You still remember that ? Ok, I'll make you one later" –the purple head answered lazily

"Thank you,Murasakibara-kun"

"But … Kise, Kiyoshi, how ... how did you …"

"We found hints, two in total, that's why we recognized Kurokocchi easily !"

"Yeah, the ones with the 'wrong track' and 'colour' things" – added Kiyoshi

Riko smiled widely, she knew Kiyoshi would understand her message if he found it : "That's good ! Congratulation you two ! You've earned yourselves the reward "

"Wait ! Kuroko ! I have a question . This messasge you wrote, who does it aimed to ? Me or Ahomine !"

Kuroko blinked at Kagami's question : "I wrote ' _idiot **s'** _ , which means both of you" – he deadpanned and everyone else bursted out laughing

"But … how come ! We've tried hard but didn't find a hint, how come they found two while all they do was playing !"

"That's why I told you to have fun, enjoy yourself ! Duh … you're just didn't notice it"

Unbelievable … Ubelievable ! ! Who would have though of this …

"So, I and that baka got one, they got two, so then where's the last hint ?"

Riko sighed, seems like Akashi was the the only one to see it, so she pointed at the windcharm and Momoi took it down and pull out a card, inside it wrote :

 ** _"I'm so obvious, maybe you'll see me, maybe not"_**

How … irony

"Anyway, congratulation Kiyoshi-senpai and Ki-chan ! You deserved it" – Momoi exclaimed

Akashi finally take a step forward and raised his hand up : " I now declared that Kiyoshi-san and Kise are the winner ! You have my congratulation, both of you"

"Thank you, Akashi/Akashicchi !"

"Teppei, your training menu will be half off for next week, but don't be lazy !" – Riko cheered

"Yes ma'am !"

"As for Kise, go on, claim your prize !"

"You've heard her, Kurokocchi ! Do it -ssu !" – Kise gave a devilish smile and patiently waited

"I won't " – Kuroko simply answered but blushed

"Did you say something, Ku-ro-ko - kun ? !" –threatened Seirin's coach, her dark aura spreading all over

Kuroko sighed, it looks like he has no other choice . He took one step closer to the copycat and stared at him for a while before giving Kise a kiss in the cheek while his turned red like a tomato

"..."

All Seirin petrified

Aomine and Momoi jaw dropped

Midorima glasses cracked

Murasakibara dropped his snack

Akashi snipped his sharp scissors

That ... can not be good ...

"Ahhh ! ! Tetsu, what are you doing ! ! Why did you kiss him ! ! !"

"But Kise-kun said it was the deal" – Kuroko innocently answered

"Teme, Kise ! How dare you lied to Tetsu !"

"Testu-kun first kiss ..." –Momoi sniffled

"Kise-chin want to be crushed !"

"Kise you bastard ! Kuroko is too innocent -nanodayo !"

"I didn't lie ! The deal was to ask Kurokocchi to do what ever you want !" –protested Kise

"Ryouta, didn't I say it has to be appropriate ? How dare you disobeyed me !" – Akashi gave Kise a deadly glare with his bloodshot eyes before throwing the scissors at him

"No ... I ... " – The blond tried to protest but then he looked at Kuroko and said in tears –"Kurokocchi, I have no regret in my life" - then run away

Akashi, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara pulled out all their weapons and chased after Kise with no mercy, leaving Seirin behind, feeling sorry for the blond's life

 _R.I.P Kise, we will miss you_

And right now, the spectacular fireworks show has just begun

"It's so stunning ! Just like you, Kuroko !"

"Yeah, Kuroko, I feel dumnbfounded !"

"You know, Kuroko, you ... look really beautiful ... " –Kagami trailed off and scratched his head with a light blush

"To late Kagami-kun, I won't lend you my homework anymore"

"But ... But ... KUROKO !"

Under the fireworks they laughed . This Natsu Matsuri turned out very fine after all

* * *

 _I've decided to make Akashi a bit OC (since I'm not really good when it comes to deal with (too) smart people and if i write more about him i might mess up his characteristic, hope you don't mind) ;)_

 _Thank you for having read and reviewed my story ! :)))_

 _Please tell me how you feel about my work and once again thank you very much ! ! ! I had fun writing this !_


End file.
